


plastique

by fallfromstars



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfromstars/pseuds/fallfromstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh la, c'est très magnifique. [Marluxia & Naminé, poem]</p>
            </blockquote>





	plastique

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pretty pretty song "Plastic Flower" by Lena Park and the book Holy Fools by Joanne Harris, both of which will pretty much change your life if you haven't gotten your hands on them already. The French featured in this poem is probably horridly off, just so you know. I'll put translations at the end by numbers. If you happen to notice a French error, please let me know so I can correct it!

** plastique **

she swears she will not pledge herself to anyone else  
but to him only him only the man with blackbird eyes  
( _pour toi, chérie_ )  
only him who she is a holy fool for  
only him who gave her the pretty plastique flower  
( _merci, c'est très beau_ )

that twirls in her fingers cold and synthetic   
he says that's the way "love" lasts forever  
( _j'ai besoin de quelque chose de toi en échange_ )  
places it in the white vase by her bed  
her bed which is her prison  
( _petite sorcière, je me couperai vos ailes_ )

and she dreams always of it, always of it  
the flower that won't ever die  
( _il blessera seulement_ )  
that never saw the enchantress' garden  
that never saw the sun and lived in only darkness  
( _mordez-vous la langue ou ils vous entendront_ )

proof that he walked this drowning earth   
proof that says nothing about her  
( _chaque plume doit être enlevée, l'ailée_ )  
for what is she but a fool with paper  
a fool who still wishes for the sky  
( _vous n'avez pas besoin de ce garçon_ )

and sees thorns tearing the sky to pieces  
thorns and lies tearing her to pieces  
( _je serai votre héro_ )

and all she can do is mourn  
for she does not know a way out  
( _merci de me sauver_ )

 **TRANSLATIONS**  
 _one_ : for you, my dear.  
 _two_ : thank you, it's very beautiful.  
 _three_ : you must do something for me in exchange.  
 _four_ : little witch, it's time to clip your wings.  
 _five_ : it will only hurt a little.  
 _six_ : bite your tongue or the others will hear you.  
 _seven_ : we must clip every feather, winged one.  
 _eight_ : you don't need that boy anymore.  
 _nine_ : i will be your hero.  
 _ten_ : thank you for saving me.


End file.
